ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Teens Unite!
''Star Teens Unite! ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios that will air on Cartoon Network. It is the first of ten entries in the series. It is rated TV-Y7-FV for fantasy-violence. Plot Once they were an ordinary group of seven high school students living in Orlando (Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila), they have been mutated to have their ordinary powers from a fallen meteorite pod with seven gems containing the following elements: ice, fire, water, earth, air, thunder, and heart. Now, the group of masked super heroines called the Star Teens must save their other world Arco Iris and planet earth from Queen Vampira and other evil monsters who try to destroy the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ella' - a 14-year-old redhead with the power of ice and the leader of the Star Teens, she's also the captain of the high school cheerleading squad. Her Star Teen uniform is yellow. *'Inidra' - a 14-year-old goth with the power of fire, her hair is black with orange streaks, and she wears red glasses whenever she does computer work. Her Star Teen uniform is red. *'Sandra' - a 14-year-old tomboyish brunette with the power of water, she's sometimes athletic, and always neat especially when she does laundry, washes dishes, tidies her room, etc. Her Star Teen uniform is blue. *'Felicia' - a 14-year-old long-haired blond with the power of earth, she is environmental and takes care of hurt animals, replants forests, and cleans up land and water. Her Star Teen uniform is green. *'Lisa' - a 15-year-old Japanese-American with the power of air, she loves the outdoors. Her Star Teen uniform is orange. *'Tanya' - a 15-year-old Hispanic-American with the power of thunder, she's always snobby and popular among students. Her Star Teen uniform is purple. *'Sheila' - a 15-year-old African-American with the power of heart, she's always wealthy and popular among the others. Her Star Teen uniform is pink. *'Kevin/The White Knight' - Ella's 15-year-old love interest. He's the top basketball player of the high school basketball team. His uniform is white. *'Bella' - Ella's serious black boxador, she teaches Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila to become guardians after the girls harnessed with their new elemental powers after their precursors were killed by their foe Queen Vampira and her followers. Villains *'Queen Vampira' - the main antagonist of the series. She's a 3000-year-old vampiric sorceress who wants to get revenge on her enemies, the Star Teens. **'Tauron' - a minotaur and Vampira's general, he's bloodthirsty and powerful and he has a strong hatred for Ella and the White Knight. **'Mudora' - a mean harpy and one of Vampira's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Tauron, whom she frequently fought alongside. **'Colossus' - a cyclops and the most brutal of Vampira's minions. He is also partner to Tauron and Mudora when fighting the Star Girls, and has a rivalry with Inidra. **'Tusker' - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and retarded minoboar and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Fang' - a tall, skinny, smart, clever, and cantankerous werewolf and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Dr. Ivor Einstein' - a shy scientist and Vampira's assistant. **'Moat Beast' - a Kappa, one of her guard dogs, who has a turtle's body, a frog's legs, a crocodile's head, and a shark's tail and guards the moat to Vampira's lair. **'Ice Breath' - a Chimera, one of her guard dogs, with a lion's head, a goat/ram's body, a dragon's wings, and a serpent's tail who breathes ice and attempts to freeze anyone who gets in the castle. **'Peace-Killers' - a whole horde of skeletal warriors, ant men, scorpion men, golems, and nonhuman vampires that serve as Vampira's foot soldiers. *'Captain Birgus' - a humanoid coconut crab pirate who leads a group of dark monster pirates and travels the universe in a solar galleon plundering riches to satisfy his greed. *'Grue' - the "grim reaper" of Arco Iris, he uses his powers to exploit the fears and phobias of his adversaries, and even do he is skilled as a fighter he rarely goes into battle without the use of his powers and deadly farm tools (like pitchforks, sickles, and scythes). *'Dr. Crassman' - A mad scientist who invents dangerous steampunk-like machines...and is a cyborg. *'Gabba' - a big dinosaur-like creature and the leader of a biker-like gang which includes Brutus, Screech, Eeva, and Stonetrap, he is a bounty-hunter who employs ultra-violent methods to deal with his many enemies. **'Brutus' - a brutal gorilla-like ogre who is the muscle of the gang, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. **'Screech' - a leathal spider/crab-like creature of Gabba's gang. **'Eeva' - an attractive and gruesome humanoid siren. **'Stonetrap' - a hideously awkward hyena-like troll who is feral and vicious, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. *'The Gorgon Sisters' - teen versions of three Gorgons from Greek mythology; Stheno is 16 years old, Euryale is 15, and Medusa is 14. *'The Varmint' - a comedic villainous weasel-like imp who attempts to cause mischief and mayhem for the Star Teens. *'Raseri' - A sapphire-colored dragon who raids and burns villages in Arco Iris and tries to kill the Star Teens. *'Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight' - A 16-year-old knight with a golden touch that made his armored suit gold. He appears in the episode "The Golden Knight". *'Evadora' - The 15-year-old Goth witch with magic powers that can swap bodies from monsters to humans, and sometimes change a player into different things during a magic duel. *'Elenore' - The 14-year-old Goth vampire who is Vampira's cousin. She sometimes disguise herself as a human. *'Count Mor'Du' - A scary vampire who is Queen Vampira's father, he can turn the whole planet into a vampire, unlike his daughter, who has failed. He appears in the episode "Blood-Suckers in the Night". *'Stella, Enid, Leandra, Alicia, Liza, Sonja, and Shelly' - the long-dead predecessors of the Star Teens who are brought back to life as Vampira's undead soldiers. *'Planerax' - a gigantic octopus-like-alien monster from outer space. This being has wiped out trillions of planets by siphoning off the energy of planets. Other Characters *'Buru' - a winged unicorn with a blue mane and tail, she serves as a companion with the Star Teens. *'Trixie Jonas' - Ella's single mother, her husband Ralph (Ella's dad) was killed by a criminal named Mallone several years ago. Trixie still spends time with her only children Ella and Julie. *'Julie Jonas' - Ella's 10-year-old sister. *'Veronica Vile' - A spoiled rich and popular girl in school and rivial to the Ella and the girls. She likes to anger Ella and her friends and frame them for getting bad grades. She eventually matures and becomes more friendly as the series progresses. She is very similar to Flash Thompson from the Spider-Man universe, given her adversarial-turned-friendly relationship with Ella and the girls and admiration for the Star Teens. *'Stinky' - a 14-year-old Chinese-American punk girl and the smelliest student (up until Stinky's Ultimate Makeover) in Osceola Country Community High School, she is a close friend to Ella and her friends and her hair is dyed yellow green. When she was young she lost her parents in a car accident and she has been living on the street wearing the same smelly clothes everyday. This forces everyone in school, including Ella and the group, to wear gas masks to avoid smelling her. But luckily, when they become Star Teens, their face masks provide protection against smelling her. Her real name is none other than Amanda. After the Star Teens give her a complete makeover, Stinky moves in with Veronica. *'Lieutenant Jan Friday' - the 30 year-old policewoman who assists the Star Teens. *'Muffy' - the 18 year-old owner of the Orlando Youth Center, the most popular hang out spot for teens in the area. She is always a fan of the Star Teens and is extremely popular with the youth of Orlando hosting parties, school activities, special events, and community charity events. *'Rex' - a stray street-wise white husky and Bella's love interest. *'Jason' - a 14 year-old African-American bespectacled boy who's smart on every subject in school. He loves Sheila. *'Steve Kuki' - Lisa's father, he works as a sushi deliveryman with his father Takashi at Nozawa Sushi Restaurant. *'Daphne Kuki' - Lisa's mother, she owns a nail salon called Nail Works and works there. *'Miguel Trueno' - Tanya's father, he owns a Mexican restaurant called "Miguel's Tacos & Burritos". *'Elena Trueno' - Tanya's mother, she works as a bank teller at the bank. *'Antonio and Maya Trueno' - Tanya's 9-year-old twin siblings. *'Jorge Alvarez' - Tanya's 70 year-old grandfather, he owns a fruit stand. *'Howard Cooper' - Inidra's overweight father, he is nice and a little quiet and he likes to eat a lot. He has a good sense of humor and is a great guy to hang around. He also gives good advice when the need arises. *'Debbie Cooper' - Inidra's mother, she's nice and well-fit for training. *'Samantha Delfino' - Sandra's mother, she works as a scuba diver at Sea World. *'Paul Delfino' - Sandra's 10-year-old brother *'Fred Natura' - Felicia's father, works as a zookeeper at Gatorland. *'Judith Natura' - Felicia's mother, she owns a greenhouse. *'Donovan Moyo' - Sheila's father, he works as a trolley driver for I-Drive trolley company. *'Heather Moyo' - Sheila's mother, she works as a bus driver for Lynx bus company. *'Takashi Nozawa' - Lisa's 67-year-old grandfather, he owns his Japanese restaurant called Nozawa Sushi Restaurant and he's the karate master. *'Shirley Jonas' - Ella's 30-year-old aunt, she currently lives in Tampa and works at a nail salon in Intenational Plaza. *'Eileen Kimble' - the news reporter for MyTV65, often reports on monsters attacking Orlando. *'Melanie' - Inidra's older and hotter cousin, currently attends Willis Holcombe Center in Fort Lauderdale. *'Nemo' - A 14-year-old mermaid who lives in the coastal oceans of Arco Iris. *'Princess Amelie' - A 16-year-old princess of Arco Iris. *'Principal George Thompson' - The Star Teens' high school principal who is very serious. *'Ms. Diana Apple' - The Star Teens' English teacher who attends the high school in Orlando, she's pretty and sometimes very serious as her students sometimes get bad grades. *'Ms. Edna Cabbage' - The tyrannical gym teacher who attempts to let the Star Teens play against the opponents. *'Mrs. Helen Wesley' - The cafeteria waitress in her 40's who always serves the Star Teens pizza, Diet Pepsi, chicken nuggets, French fries, and grilled cheese sandwiches occasionally at lunchtime. *'Nurse Penny Harrison' - The high school nurse in her 30's who helps sick and injured students. *'Mrs. Harriet Edwards' - The tough-as-nails algebra teacher in her 50's whose loud voice annoys the Star Teens and other students. *'Miss Addison' - Julie Jonas and Paul Delfini's beautiful bespectacled teacher of Kissimmee Elementary School. *'Morey and Edmund' - A pair of goblin con-artists in Arco Iris. *'Gwendolynda' - A beautiful witch of Arco Iris who tries to duel with Evadora by changing a player into something different. *'Drabelig' - A huge rock giant of Arco Iris who lives within mountains of Northeast Alpine at Arco Iris. *'Hercules' - A 16-year-old strong god of Greek Mythology. *'Coral' - Nemo's mother *'Maris' - Nemo's 16-year-old sister *'Daisybelle and the Fairies' - Daisybelle is the mystic of the group of teenage fairies on Arco Iris, about the size of dragonflies. *'Weisheit' - Bella's father and the wise king of the dragons. Episodes 'Series 1' 'Series 2' 'Series 3' 'Series 4' OVA Series Season 1 Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Alanna Ubach - Antonio *Ava Acres - Fairy *Bill Fagerbakke - Grimmur *Brad Garrett - Gabba, Howard *Candi Milo - Ms. Diana Apple, Evadora *Carlos Alazraqui - Miguel *Christopher Eccleston - Count Mor'Du *Clancy Brown - Colossus *Colleen Villard - Trixie, Princess Amelie *Cree Summer - Queen Vampira, Heather, Lieutenant Jan Friday, Shelly *Danielle Judovits - Melanie *Danny Trejo - Tengu King *David Kaufman - Hercules *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron, Stonetrap *Estelle Harris - Sally *Gerald C. Rivers - Weisheit *Gilbert Gottfried - The Varmint *Grey Griffin - Sandra, Samantha, Medusa, Stella, Leandra, Sonja *Héctor Elizondo - Jorge Alvarez *Hynden Walch - Gwendolynda *James Horan - Raseri *James Sie - Steve *Jane Lynch - Ms. Edna Cabbage *Janice Kawaye - Daphne (as a teenager) *Jason David Frank - Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight *Jeff Bennett - Brutus *Jennifer Hale - Mudora, Veronica, Stheno, Mrs. Helen Wesley *Jess Harnell - Dr. Ivor Einstein *Jessica DiCicco - Stella (Ella and Julie's guardian) *Jessie Flower - Maris *Jim Cummings - Geeber *Jodi Benson - Coral *Josh Keaton - Kevin/The White Knight *Julie Nathanson - Miss Addison *June Angela - Daphne *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kath Soucie - Debbie, Nurse Penny Harrison, Mrs. Harriet Edwards *Katie Crown - Muffy *Keith Ferguson - Tusker, King Amadeus *Keone Young - Takashi Nozawa *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Kylie Rogers - Fairy *Mae Whitman - Stinky, Eileen Kimble *Madison Pettis - Daisybelle *Maria Canals-Barrera - Elena *Mark Hamill - Captain Birgus, Grue, Plant Monster *McKenna Grace - Julie, Nemo, Fairy *Megan Hilty - Aunt Shirley *Michaela Zee - Fairy *Nika Futterman - Maya *Patrick Stewart - Magnifico *Phil LaMarr - Donovan *Richard Steven Horvitz - Screech *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Jason *Rino Romano - Fred *Ron Perlman - Principal George Thompson *Seth MacFarlane - Drabelig *Stephanie Sheh - Liza *Steve Blum - Fang *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia, Judith, Paul, Eeva, Euryale, Enid, Alicia *Tom Kenny - Dr. Crassman *Vanessa Marshall - Buru *Vyvan Pham - Lisa Production Reception The show has recieved positive reception, espacially in Japan. Gallery Concept Art Ella Jonas (Star Teens Unite!).png|Ella Jonas, leader of the Star Teens. Inidra Cooper (Star Girls Unite!).png|Inidra Cooper, member of the Star Teens. Sandra Delfini (Star Teens Unite!).png|Sandra Delfini, member of the Star Teens. Felicia Natura (Star Teens Unite!).png|Felicia Natura, member of the Star Teens. Lisa Kuki (Star Teens Unite!).png|Lisa Kuki, member of the Star Teens. Tanya Trueno (Star Teens Unite!).png|Tanya Trueno, member of the Star Teens. Sheila Moyo (Star Teens Unite!).png|Sheila Moyo, member of the Star Teens. The_White_Knight_(Star_Teens_Unite!).png|Kevin Knight, better known as the White Knight and Ella's love interest and boyfriend. Star_Teens_Lineup.png|The main Star Teens group Ella Jonas (Civilian form).png|Ella Jonas (Civilian form) Inidra Cooper (Civilian form).png|Inidra Cooper (Civilian form) Sandra Delfini (Civilian form) .png|Sandra Delfini (Civilian form) Felicia Natura (Civilian form).png|Felicia Natura (Civilian form) Lisa Kuki (Civilian form).png|Lisa Kuki (Civilian form) Tanya Trueno (Civilian form).png|Tanya Trueno (Civilian form) Sheila Moyo (Civilian form).png|Sheila Moyo ((Civilian form) Kevin Knight (Civilian form).png|Kevin Knight (Civilian form) International Co-Productions *Star Teens (Australia) *Star Teens (Great Britain) *Star Teens (Canada) *Las Chicas Adolescentes de Estrellas (Mexico) *As Meninas Adolescentes das Estrelas (Brazil) *בני הנוער שלהכוכבים (Israel) *المراهقين من النجوم (United Arab Emirates) *Las Muchachas Adolescentes de Estrellas (Spain) *As Adolescentes das Estrelas (Portugal) *Les Adolescents des Etoiles (France) *Die Jugendlichen der Sterne (Germany) *De Tieners van de Sterren (Netherlands) *I Ragazzi delle Stelle (Italy) *Οι έφηβοι από τα αστέρια (Greece) *Tonåringarna av Stjärnorna (Sweden) *подростки звезд (Russia) *星星的少年 (China) *별 십대 (Korea) *星のティーンエイジャー (Japan) See Also *List of Monsters in Star Teens Unite! *List of Flora and Fauna in Arco Iris *Star Teens: Power Hour Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Science fiction Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Man of Action